Viva Las Vegas
by OTHRULEZ08
Summary: Nathan and Haley have never been friends in fact they hate each other, but when they find they got married drunk will everything change. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Viva Las Vegas**

**Prologue **

Nathan and Haley have never been friends in fact they hate each other, but when they find they got married drunk will everything change.

**Chapter 1 **

When Haley woke up she had a massive headache "where the hell am I" Haley thought then she released she wasn't alone in the bed. "shit what have I done and why am I not wearing anything, oh shit" Haley thought. As the mystery man turned in his sleep.

"Nathan" Haley gasped as Nathan slowly opened his eyes.

"Haley what the hell are you doing in my room" Nathan asked shocked to see her there.

"This isn't your room and what are you doing in my bed" Haley asked.

"I can't remember and can you stop yelling I've got a massive headache" Nathan asked clutching his head.

"Have you got any clothes on" Haley had to ask coz the thought of what might have happened made her want to be sick.

"No why" Nathan asked.

"Me neither oh my god eww, why god, why me" Haley called out.

"Hey your not that great yourself" Nathan said.

"Shut up Nathan how did this even happen I can't remember anything about yesterday" Haley said.

"Me neither" Nathan lied he could remember somethings, they were starting to come back to him now.

"And since when have you been married" Haley asked.

"I'm not married" Nathan said.

"No I can't be" Haley said as she slowly looked at her hand and there it was a small gold band "this can't be happening how could I marry you. I feel like I'm trapped in some sort of nightmare I wanna wake up from" Haley said.

"Do you think we you know had" Nathan started to say but was cut off by Haley.

"Considering I'm naked and you are too, I'm pretty sure we did, oh my god did you use protection. I'd hate to end up having Saturn's child" Haley said.

"That's not what you were saying last night when you were screaming my name oh Nathan" Nathan said laughing.

"Shut up I hate you" Haley said as she hit him.

Nathan didn't know why but this time when Haley said it, it hurt him, truth be told not that he'd ever admit it he's loved Haley for years but for some reason she'd always been a bitch to him. So that's how there friendship was them always fighting.

"I'm gonna go and take a shower then I'm gonna get some breakfast" Nathan said.

"Hey I was gonna take a shower" Haley said.

"You can always join me" Nathan said.

"In your dreams" Haley said annoyed.

"Yep like last night, oh Nathan don't stop" Nathan said he loved pushing her buttons.

"I can't believe girls actually go out with you" Haley said

"Is that any way to talk to your husband" Nathan asked.

"You won't be for long agh why did I have to end up with him of all people" Haley expressed.

After his shower Nathan went to get ready and he saw Haley in one of his basketball jerseys and he couldn't help but think she looked really good in his clothes.

"Nathan I hope you don't mind but I didn't have anything to wear" Haley said.

"That's cool you look really nice wearing my clothes" Nathan said.

Haley couldn't believe what she was hearing Nathan Scott had just given her a compliment.

"Thanks" Haley said.

"No problem Mrs Scott" Nathan said he didn't know why but he liked calling her that.

"Oh hell no I am not Mrs Scott" Haley yelled.

"According to these papers you are Mrs Scott" Nathan said.

"Agh I hate you" Haley said.

"Love you too wifey" Nathan said he loved messing with her.

While Haley was in the shower hotel staff bought Haley suitcase to their room.

"Haley your stuffs here" Nathan called in.

"Thank god I need to get ready and sort this mess out" Haley said as came out of the shower wrapt in a towel Nathan couldn't believe how gorgeous she was. "What are you looking at" Haley asked.

"Oh nothing I, I'm gonna just do my hair" Nathan stumbled, way to go Nate she probably thinks your in idiot Nathan thought as he headed to the bathroom.

"Ok I'm gonna get ready" Haley said.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door and Haley answered it.

"Mrs Scott your wedding brunch is ready" the room service man said.

"Ok thank you we'll be down in a minute" Haley said.

"Congratulations on your wedding" the man said.

"Thanks" Haley said.

"I'm starving you wanna order room service" Nathan asked as he came into the room.

"We've got a wedding brunch down stairs if you wanna" Haley asked.

"Oh hell yeah I'm so hungry I could eat a horse" Nathan said as he took her hand.

Then they walked to the elevator Haley couldn't believe this was happening this was Nathan Scott, the guy she despised and she'd never felt more safe in her life. The rush of electricity she felt at this moment she couldn't explain it, it was like they were meant to be together.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter sorry I haven't updated I've been really busy over Christmas. I hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Year.

**Chapter 2**

While they were eating Brooke and Lucas came over.

"Hey Brooke I really need to talk to you" Haley said.

"Ok come on lets leave these guys here" Brooke said.

"Ok bye Lucas, Nathan" Haley said.

"Bye wifey" Nathan said.

"Arse" Haley mumbled.

"Ok what's going on and why did he just call you wifey" Brooke asked.

"Brooke if I tell you something you can't tell anyone ok" Haley said.

"Ok what is it" Brooke asked wondering what was going on.

"Nathan and I got married last night" Haley whispered.

"You what" Brooke yelled not believing what Haley just said.

"Brooke" Haley said.

"How could you marry Nathan" Brooke asked.

"We were drunk, I don't really remember much I woke up this morning and he was in my bed" Haley said.

"Ooh you and Nathan what's he like" Brooke asked.

"Brooke" Haley said getting annoyed.

"What! So how was it" Brooke asked.

"I can't remember" Haley lied some things were coming back to her but she didn't need to tell Brooke.

"That bad dam" Brooke said.

"Brooke why are you not more shocked about this" Haley asked.

"I saw it coming not the marriage but you and Nate getting together its so obvious you like each other" Brooke said.

"I do not have feelings for Nathan" Haley said.

"Really Haley do you forget that you lived with me and I once stumbled across your diary. I know I how you feel about Nathan" Brooke said.

"Brooke I can't believe you that's personal" Haley said.

"What you know me and hey Nathan likes you too" Brooke said.

"I'm gonna go back to the table" Haley said.

"We're so having a wedding party it's the start of Naley" Brooke said.

"Whats a Naley" Haley asked.

"Nathan and Haley silly" Brooke said.

"You are to weird and what makes you think I'm happy about this" Haley asked.

"Ok maybe not now but eventually you will be" Brooke said.

"Whatever Brooke I'm going to get something to eat" Haley said.

"Nate where were you yesterday" Lucas asked.

"I was busy" Nathan said.

"Doing what" Lucas asked.

"I got married" Nathan said.

"What, why, who" Lucas asked shocked.

"Ok I was pretty drunk at the time" Nathan said.

"Ok who is your wife" Lucas asked.

"Haley" Nathan said.

"What! As in Haley James my best friend Haley" Lucas asked shocked.

"Yes that Haley" Nathan said.

"Holy shit dam, so what are you gonna do" Lucas asked.

"I don't know Haley's gonna go and see a lawyer to get it annulled" Nathan said sadly.

"Nathan do you love her" Lucas asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah but she hates me not that I can blame her I'm an arse" Nathan said.

"Dam so what are you gonna do" Lucas asked.

"What can I do Haley hates me" Nathan said.

"She doesn't hate you Nate maybe you should show her how you really feel" Lucas suggested.

"Ok I'll try" Nathan said as Haley and Brooke came over

"Luke did Nathan tell you" Brooke asked as she sat next to Lucas.

"Yeah he just told me" Lucas said.

"How good is it" Brooke said.

"Nathan I'm gonna go and see a lawyer this morning so we can sort this mess out" Haley said.

"Yeah ok guys I'll see you later" Nathan said.

"Brooke, Lucas I'll see you later" Haley said.

"Bye Haley I'll come by tomorrow and we can go shopping" Brooke said.

"Yeah ok bye Luke" Haley said.

After Nathan left he went back to the hotel room to have a shower, he couldn't believe this was happening, he'd wanted to be with Haley for a long time but she'd never give him the time of day and know she was his wife and she couldn't get away from him quick enough. Lucas was right he had to show Haley how he felt about her.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks for reading.


End file.
